


Connor Murphy and the Blue Corn Roses

by PinkyGuilfoile



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adventure, Age-up Harry Potter Characters, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BeauxBaton!Evan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slytherin!Connor, crossovers, slowburn, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyGuilfoile/pseuds/PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: An unlikely bond formed by one anger ridden Slytherin and a less than graceful Beaux Baton.





	1. Cornflower

He had read something similar to this before, one from his mother’s muggle book about romance and love at first sight. He had read that from the protagonist’s point of view; time slowed down and everything and everyone else turned to white noise as his lovesick eyes trailed down to the person who was the center of this cliché moment. It was bloody ridiculous, truthfully, unless said scene was charmed by Professor Lovegood with _actual_ magic.

The headmistress called for another name spat out by the goblet of fire and everyone from Ravenclaw cheered, as if victory was inevitable now.

But Connor didn’t have the energy to sneer at his schoolmate’s arrogance or arch an eyebrow like the rest of the Slytherin house, instead, his cold blue eyes were stuck on the same person who got his stomach tied up in a knot just like the first days the Beaux Batons came waltzing in their castle with poise and grace and butterflies. But this boy, this boy had blue petals raining on him and making their way to Connor’s. And probably his heart.

Everything the book had described is happening to him, in the middle of reaping this year’s annual representatives for the Tri-Wizard Tournament no less.

The boy in blue clapped with such poise that could be mistaken for merely being prude, or stuck-up like the rest of the Beaux Batons students are but Connor knew better. Connor knew he was genuine and sincere.

But the fluttering was replaced with an immediate rush of nausea.

He should’ve stayed in the orchard. He should’ve stayed where he belonged and maybe he would’ve been spared from the unfamiliar _feelings_ bubbling in his chest. Who preferred reading an old smelly book by the abandoned orchard over watching three wizards from different schools kick each other’s asses?  Connor Murphy would apparently. And when everyone finally dispersed, the Slytherin brunette and the unfortunate one he was pinning for was unsurprisingly the only ones left.

Their eyes finally met and Connor was so sure he was under a very strong love potion. Or curse.    

“Um, I-uh. Hi?”

Most Beaux Beaton the brunette had the displeasure of meeting with, courtesy of his mother, would never introduce themselves like that. A school of prim and proper wizard elites cared more for their appearance and how they uphold themselves than their magical education.

Connor groaned in response and the boy stepped back like he had offended him. “What are you still doing here?” 

“T-the goblet. I-I w-wanted to see the g-goblet up close and how long its fire b-burns. It’s my first time here, by the way, if you’re wondering so a-apologies if I’m acting s-so ignorant and everything.” The boy in blue babbled on and for some off reason, Connor didn’t find him annoying enough to snap at. Instead he listened. He listened to him explaining that fire was a spell not everyone was capable of casting, how it should be done with the clearest mind and purest intention to preserve it’s neutral like umpire character so that no one would be cheating and that no representative will have the most upper hand. “-Cause that would be cheating, y-you know. Much like the great Harry Potter’s f-first Tri-Wizard Tournament and he was j-just 14!”

A chuckle made its way out of Connor’s lips before he even realized it. This made the boy in blue smile, and not in a nervous manner anymore. Taking it as a silent gesture to go on, the Beaux continued and stuttered less when he did. The topic changed from how _awesome_ the blue fire was, the brunette was so sure he was an American, to the leaf stuck at Connor’s messy locks.

Normally he would’ve pushed, no, hexed the Beaux for trying to touching him but the anger did not burn. Not like when his family belittled him, not like when his schoolmates treated him like he was some sort of a freak. But he froze, not use to the physical contact and the boy in blue surprisingly understood. His forest green doe-eyes, much like a child’s, stared at him waiting for his permission. Connor then let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before letting the boy in blue gently unknot the offending object out his hair.

There was a gasp. “This is a Golden Apple’s leaf! T-they don’t have this at our school since they didn’t find the n-need for an orchard, not really scenic for t-tea time and all, but this is amazing! Did you know they make the b-best Honeycrisp potion better than regular apples?”

“I don’t know what the heck those two are but I know an orchard not far from Forbidden Forest.”

The boy in blue squealed though Connor was pretty sure he knew the Forbidden Forest screamed death. “I’ll take you.” He immediately offered before the Beaux started getting ideas to go to the orchard by himself. It was still Connor’s orchard after all, not by name but he had staked his claim since he found it during his first year. 

Before he could respond, the representatives and their headmasters emerged from the basement and profoundly confused at the two. “What are you two still doing here? Off with you now or you’ll miss lunch!” Elphaba unkindly pushed them out of the room and the boy in blue was whisked away by a fellow Beaux Baton.

“T-Thank you.” He mouthed and Connor had just dumbly nodded, uncertain if he’ll see him again. It was only then when he absentmindedly took his seat at the dining hall did he remember that they didn’t know what each other’s name was.

  


	2. Zaffre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Connor, he was awful."
> 
> Connor smirked but the blonde wasn't finished yet. "But you cannot always choose to react that way, Mr. Murphy. You are better than that."

"Hey Murphy! Love the hair, very Azkaban prisoner chic."

 

Connor felt his left eye twitch and the rage bubbling inside. His morning was awful enough as it is when his father sent a him a howler, which he fortunately burned before it could scream. He assumed it would be the usual first day pep talk now that his son was a sixth year and not being the screw up would earn him a seat for thanksgiving. At least Zoe would be getting the same treatment on this one.

 

But it also served as an alarm clock that reminded him that he had missed breakfast, his first class and all the chances in meeting the boy in blue courtesy of his late nightly readings. Jared Kleinman could just be the cherry on top.

 

"Ha ha ha I'm laughing." He says steely and the Ravenclaw's demeanor changed. "Am I not laughing hard enough for you?!"

 

Jared had the audacity to sneer at him and call him a freak for the inability to take a joke. The Slytherin had tried to walk away but the word freak rung in his ears so loudly that his body moved on its own due to habit. He drew out his cherry-blackthorn wand and casted a loud "FLIPENDO!" that sent Jared flying across the halls.

 

"Mr. Murphy!" the familiar sound of heels furiously clicking its way towards him could none other be than Professor Lovegood. "Headmistress's office. Now. And five points off Slytherin!" There were collective groans from his housemates and amused noises from others that filled the hallway. The Slytherin's face burned in humiliation from the small crowd that gathered to see Connor Murphy's daily dose of flipping out on display.

 

Freak.

Freak.

FREAK.

 

"Connor," Professor Lovegood's voice changed from a commanding voice to a fond one. She had known about the Slytherin's troubled self, dealt with his lashing too, but she also knew how passionate he was when it came to literature and was incredibly skilled at Defense Against the Dark Arts. "he was awful."

 

Connor smirked but the blonde wasn't finished yet. "But you cannot always choose to react that way, Mr. Murphy. You are better than that."

 

They stopped at the double doors connecting to the Headmistress's office. "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite professor?"

 

"Everyday."

 

"And I'm still not excused." It wasn't a question.

 

"Much like Mr. Kleinman. Eight points off Ravenclaw."

 

Connor entered the room with the anger washed out and a shit-eating grin on his face. He was far worse during his younger years at Hogwarts, always exploding at every little thing that gets under his skin until Professor Luna Lovegood had half the mind to tell him off and helped him. His father was appalled when they hired a muggle doctor to sort out his anger issues but his mother(finally) fought on his side upon recognizing that Connor had not been faking the want for attention but actually needing it.

 

"This year; I'm improving." He says to the green skinned headmistress who all but rolled her eyes at him.

 

"He will most likely have a concussion for hitting St. Balmund's painting directly in the face. Now you have two people to apologize to and I want it done by the end of the day."

 

The Slytherin shrugged. "Could've been worse. Could've been an Incendio and Hogwarts won't have the insurance to pay for that."He loved making inside muggle jokes and it was funnier when the person directed to didn't understand.

 

But there was soft chuckle that made Connor immediately snap his head at its direction. He could never forget the sound of the Beaux's voice even from afar.

"H-hi."

"...Hello."

 

"Ah, I see you've met Mr. Hansen." Elphaba made her way to the Beaux and clasped her hands on both his shoulders, making the boy looked like he was on the verge of fainting. "Thank you for the wonderful tea, really. But of course I would've known if it was laced with a Veritaserum. We wouldn't want your school to face early disqualifications now, would we?"

 

The boy in blue shook frantically shook his head. "I-I'm not! I was just- I was just trying to-"

 

"Sod off, Elphie. He was probably demonstrating proper etiquette for first time visitors to Hogwarts." Says Connor. The headmistress was shocked, not for the blatant disrespectful use of her first name but the fact Connor Murphy had just defended someone.

"Well, my apologies for jumping to conclusion then. Off with you now."

The Beaux clumsily made his way out the door and Connor turned to follow.

 

"Not you." He groaned loudly.

 

"I would give you the regular punishment for using tier three magic outside of class but the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun and no professor would want to waste time babysitting you."

 

"Or Kleinman."

 

"And Kleinman." Elphaba gravitated her teacups on her and Connor's hands before taking a noisy sip. "Lovely boy, isn't he? He must've noticed how raspy my voice was during the introductory speech, brewing me ginger and bitterroot and all."

 

The Slytherin also took a sip and was surprised by how he easily drank it despite how the ginger's burning spice. "Where are you going with this?"

 

"Just thinking of a punishment befitting your misbehavior. You did say he was new here right? Why don't you accompany him until the tournament is over, play tour guide in case he gets lost? I'm sure he took a while finding my office, how much more the rest of the game venue."

 

"He has his stuck-up fellow Beaux Batons for that."

"Does he?"

 

Blue eyes widened in realization, back to where he first talked to the Beaux at the reaping room. He wasn't just there to sing the goblet praises; he was there waiting on his probably only friend who happened to be his school's champion.

"Fine."

As bad as how his morning went, at least he had the afternoon to make up for. After all, he finally got a name and it was Hansen.

 

"One last thing, Mr. Murphy. Your father sent you a howl- letter. Would want to read that one this time."

 

Elphaba disappeared in specs of green smoke and Connor groaned louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flipendo- Knockback jinx  
> Incendio- Fire charm  
> Veritaserum- Truth serum


	3. Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, I’m going to have to stop you there.” He hid the amusement in his tone as he stood up and made his way to the Beaux’s seat. “I would need something more valuable than a wizard’s wand, or cloak.” He could hear his companion’s breath hitch, finally understanding what Connor meant.

Avoiding Jared made Connor felt like he was a man on a mission. While it was easy to ignore him in class, having only one shared together with Professor Longbottom and a couple of swooning Ravenclaws, meals were often a different case. Much like him, Jared was actually a loner and preferred to hang out in isolated places two tables from Connor or a foot away at the lobby’s fountain. It was awkward, and the Slytherin was pretty sure the Ravenclaw did not have his nose healed with magic on purpose just to mock him with the fist size gauze in his face.

Nonetheless, Connor’s mind was more fixated to finding the boy in blue than a couple of sneers from Hogwarts’s resident asshole. His free time consisted of either doodling at the end of his books or mapping out locations to where the Beaux could be until he grew impatient. Tonight, his voice of reason in the form of a Bambi was ignored as he marched towards the Beaux batons’ table demanding where Hansen was.

“I’m sorry?”

“Apology accepted.” Says the Slytherin after rudely introducing himself to their soiree. “But I do need to know where the fu- heck Hansen is before dine ends. Otherwise, I won’t leave your diet induced table.”

A dark brunette stood, charcoal eyes glaring at him. “Our student is none of your business.” She says steely but the Slytherin remained undeterred.

“Look-uh,” Connor tried to remember her name; a three syllable nickname sung in a horrendous high pitch. “Emily. I’ve really got to talk to him, it’s urgent and that is _none of YOUR business_.” The girls of the Beaux table laughed at his oblivious attempt to remembering what of their school’s champion name was while said champion turned beet red. “Are you sure you aren’t looking for someone to bully? You did a good job there with that Ravenclaw’s nose.”

Connor fought the incredible urge to reach for his wand tucked in his robes and count ten backwards. He was not about to waste Professor Lovegood’s efforts again. Instead, he gave a bone-chilling smile that had Beaux Baton’s champion involuntarily sitting down and the rest of her group quiet. “Not really. In fact, I’ve been tasked by the Headmistress Elphaba herself to show the kid around the castle.”

“W-we can do that ourselves!” says another one with freckles and the rest chorused in agreement.

“I’m sure you’ve so done plenty, considering it has been a good five days and he has not found himself a seat at your fucking table.”

With that the Slytherin walked away, throwing his scarf around his neck to hide the devilish smirk forming. The look on their faces was better than Jared Kleinman with a bloody nose.

But his victory was short lived when karma came biting him back right in his ass at two am in the morning; unable to sleep and incredibly hungry. He has not eaten for the diner after the Beaux Baton’s fiasco, thinking he could sleep it off with satisfaction than actual food.

His stomach growled and his roommate made a half-asleep, half- annoyed remark at him to shut his trap up.

_You could always smoke pot through your flask._

Connor shakes his furiously, letting a few brown locks fall out of his makeshift bun. He will not _relapse_ just because he missed out diner. With much resolution and chanting in his head to silent the angry voice; the Slytherin silently made his way through the main kitchen and into its lower basement.

_“Hogsmead”_

He won the answer to the riddle after one ridiculous Quidditch bet with a Hufflepuff under lieu that he will only use it for emergencies. Connor’s stomach growled louder enough to know that this was indeed an emergency.

“Hey Finnitch.”

“Master Murphy!” exclaims the quaint elf carrying a basket full of red berries. The Slytherin made a grab for the appetizing fruit but only to have his hand lightly swatted away. “These berries are for Honeycrisp and not grubby hands. But there is leftover orange duck near the oven must you insist to eat.”

“Did you say Honeycrisp?” He distinctly remembered the Beaux rambling on and about some Golden Apple leaf and how it made the best rejuvenating potion there is.

“Did y-you say orange duck?”

Just like chapter three of his mother’s romance muggle book; the protagonist has been completely enamored by his seemingly flawless love interest which on Connor’s case-took shape in the form of the boy in blue emerging from the island counter with a platter of said gourmet garnished with herbs and two cups of golden chalice.

Finnitch set them both up a candlelit table just outside the auxiliary to feast and enjoy each other’s company and the Beaux gave him a cup of Honeycrisp in return. And when Connor’s hunger and frustrations has been appeased, the talking began.

“I don’t see you much.”

“We t-take our extracurricular at the o-old Ravenclaw Tower.”

The conversation was drier than yesterday’s chicken. “Even during lunch?”

The Beaux shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about how his self-righteous schoolmates ditched him for an all-girls gossip table but the Slytherin mentally counted backwards to reel his irritation in before changing the topic. Starting conversations was not his strong suit, especially when the other end is not cooperative. “So this is the infamous Honeycrisp potion. I must say I’m impressed. Taste better than Mum’s century old liquor but obviously not as great as butterbeer.”

“I-it would with the r-right ingredients.” The Beaux remarks before realization dawned his face. “I-I didn’t take anything from y-your orchard! It’s just that y-you promised you’d t-take me there but you ha-hadn’t showed u-up. Not that I blame you or anything! Y-you must be b-busy with cla-classes and stuff.”

“Relax Hansen, I’m not mad.” But he was worried that his recent outburst got to him. “Though, would you like me to make good of that promise?”

Forest green doe-eyes sparkled in delight. “Y-you would?”

Connor shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal about it despite his cheeks coloring in red. “But I would need something valuable in return. This is my time being used here.” The Beaux was immediately reduced into a sputtering mess, exclaiming that he didn’t have much on him but could offer his cooking services and doing the Slytherin’s homework or laundry or-

“Okay, I’m going to have to stop you there.” He hid the amusement in his tone as he stood up and made his way to the Beaux’s seat. “I would need something more valuable than a wizard’s wand, or cloak.” He could hear his companion’s breath hitch, finally understanding what Connor meant.

“E-Evan. My n-name I mean; Evan Hansen.”

“Connor Murphy.” The Slytherin held his hand out and Evan fumbled in his seat, stood up and shook it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After summarizing all the chapters and going through the plot once more; I've decided to divide the whole story in 3 parts!
> 
> Part1: The Boy in Blue  
> Part2: Healing  
> Part3: Roses
> 
> Lastly, thanks so much for reading!


	4. Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Geez Christine, just what I wanted to hear; My brother's sex life. Last time it was a dinner date at the auxiliary kitchen and the other was romantic improv dancing by the gazebo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very angst-y Zoe and she has all the reason to be. Also, BMC character makes a small appearance!

_'Dearest daughter,_  
_I wish you the best of luck this year and I'm sure your father does too. Find enclosed in this letter are a new pair of shoes since you've obviously outgrown the current ones you're wearing._

_With love,_  
_Mum._

_P.S_  
_How's your brother doing? I heard he made a new friend.'_

 

Zoe groaned, burying her hands deep into her locks before casting the letter aside. "First month as fifth year and _'The best of luck and a pair of new shoes'_ is all I get?" She knew it was very un-Gryffindor-like to throw a hideous tantrum for not getting the response she wanted but in her defense, she doesn't really have any familial basis on how Gryffindors act. She was a Murphy- second daughter to the main Irish family who were all Slytherins.

 

The first time she was sorted to the red colored house; Zoe was certain she was going to be disowned. She cried despite her mother's reassurance and her father's claim that she was overreacting.

 

 _"But they're right, Zo."_ Her best friend said when she was found bawling at the girl's restroom. _"No parents would ever do that unless they're not parents at all."_

Regardless, the Gryffindor strived for real acceptance with top grades and joining multiple clubs such as the choir and Quidditch. Zoe knew she was popular with a good heart and continued to send letters to her parents as an obedient daughter too.

 

"Yet they don't care."  
"Shut up." She hissed at her Venus flytrap but the gnawing feeling says it was right. Zoe had written a two paper long letter in prim cursive to inform her parents how it was the Tri-wizard tournament this year. She admitted that she had placed her name in the goblet of fire but it was her best friend who was called. She admitted feeling disappointed but gave her congratulations and support.

 

Zoe doesn't mention her estranged brother who ditched her in the train.

 

But in exchange for her horrendous bad luck she was promoted Captain of the Quidditch! That had to account for something yet everyone seems keeps asking on and about Connor.

 

Connor who was getting better but still needed to keep an eye onto. Connor who stole Professor Longbottom's flask and four leaf clovers for recreational purposes. Connor who used offensive magic on a Ravenclaw less than two weeks since school started. Connor who didn't give a crap about the Tri-wizard tournament threatened the Beaux Baton's champion.

 

Zoe felt the fat tears roll down her cheeks.

 

Connor Murphy who could care less about anyone else but his own person was seen holding someone, close to be described intimately, at Hogwarts's abandoned orchard.

 

Her family use to go to a muggle orchard before Connor started turning into a freak. Now they say he was getting the help he needed and while Zoe knew he was less of the monster than he was a few years back, it doesn't mean things have changed for her. So why were things changing for him? She had always been trying while he, who doesn't bother to lift a finger, just gets things handed down on to him on a silver platter.

 

"Maybe it's because he's a Slytherin?"  
"Maybe I'll burn you later."

 

Zoe groaned, contemplating her life choices which included accepting the hideous thing her best friend decided to present on her last birthday.

 

"Hey Zoe! Is your plant bothering you again?" Christine Canigula entered their shared room cheerily. She had always been Zoe's constant reminder to how a Gryffindor should be. "I could hide it in the attic, if you want."

 

"Please don't." it begged and both Gryffindors laughed. "I would have to agree for now, 'less I want Alana to give me the silent treatment."

 

"You share the strangest company."  
"As do you, Chris."

 

Christine jumped on her bed and removed her socks to get into a comfortable seiza sitting position. "Speaking of company, I heard about your brother and the Beaux Baton he's been hanging out with. Jenna said it goes deeper than that, that they've been shagging at his new boyfriend's room every weekend."

 

"Geez Christine, just what I wanted to hear; My brother's sex life. Last time it was a dinner date at the auxiliary kitchen and the other was romantic improv dancing by the gazebo." It was the hot topic for the whole week and everyone was so aware of what was going on with Connor and his, well, boyfriend. Everyone except the two themselves. "This is bloody ridiculous. Why am I even believing this crap? I know my brother and he is the LEAST person you'd want to be with."

 

"Zoe? I'm sorry if I've upset you-  
But the younger Gryffindor was already storming out of their quarters with her mother's letter in hand. Zoe let her anger cloud her insights and her feet carry her to Connor's whereabouts this late afternoon- an isolated tower in the west wing with the best view of the gardens.

 

"Get lost." She says to the boy in blue sitting next to her brother. Said boy was a deer in headlights for a moment before stammering a quick apology and scurrying away. The popular Zoe with a good heart felt a twinge of regret and the need to apologize later but the current one needed to settle a score. She threw the letter at Connor's feet who in turn gave her a familiar hideous glare.

 

Zoe laughed. "Could you do me a favor and write the replies yourself? You're becoming a real nuisance with everyone crowding up and asking how you've been via me."

 

"You care too much."  
"And you don't care at all!" Her scream echoes through stairways and Connor gives her a pointed look that reads _what do you want from me?_ "Get a life Connor and some actual friends. I'm sick of answering for you." With that she stormed away, not wanting to give her brother the satisfaction to see her frustrated and riled up for no logical reason.

 

"Dearest Mother, why can't you ask about me instead?" she says under her breath.


	5. Teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you two be gay later? We're trying to watch here."

"She used to be blonde." Says Connor. "Larry was mortified when he thought she had a rebellious streak in her too, as if one troubled teen was enough, while Mom reasoned that Zoe probably did it because she thought it would bring us closer if we look more alike."

 

Evan nods in agreement. It was the hair color that gave him the impression that the popular Zoe Murphy was the one who told him to get lost. But the Beaux never asked for the details when his friend stormed in his room with a crumpled letter in hand. He was slightly used to Connor's tantrums and such, either opting to listen to him scream obscenities or cast spells around Evan's makeshift mechanical death eater since the Beaux refused to spar.

 

"But of course, they're stupid enough to believe their own speculations."

"C-Connor!"

 

The Slytherin shrugged. "She colored her hair because she was desperate to fit in. Apparently there weren't much blondes in Gryffindor."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." There was silence. And then there was Evan's hand on Connor's who gives him a reassuring smile. "Are you u-upset that she did it for her fr-friends or that she didn't do it for y-you?"

"Ass!"

 

Evan's laughter resonated throughout his ears and the mild irritation Connor felt earlier was replaced with calm the Beaux could only provide. It didn't make sense, really, but the Slytherin stopped caring to find logic in it and just enjoy the moments while it lasted.

 

"Could you two be gay later? We're trying to watch here."

 

Connor flips the student off but opted to remain silent just until the game ends. The first hour was spent with introductions and rules followed by each school's champions strutting in their fancy gears. The oval-like venue and the get-up obviously screamed Quidditch match but the champions were all seekers vying for one golden snitch.

 

The Beaux didn't bother to hide his disappointment and Connor thought the same; the match was too simple that anybody else capable of flying a broom while blasting spells on one another could do it. "Maybe they went easy on the students this year?" Evan whispered but Connor knew Elphaba, by extension of the woman being a distant relative to the Murphys. She was one hell of a witch.

 

"The golden snitch looks odd though. It's bigger than usual and glowing."

 

Hogwarts's champion, Alana Beck fired _flipendo_ at the Durmstrang in attempt to get him off her back. The Ravenclaw had the upper hand the first minutes because of her broom- Firebolt enchanted with unicorn hair. She must've gotten a clue on what the first match was considering how prepared she is. Alana was also a quick thinker; using only jinxes with little recoil that couldn't throw her off balance while she reached for the snitch.

 

Elizabeth Schuyler however, used charms that enhanced her allure in attempt to gravitate the snitch towards her. All eyes were on her too. She wasn't as quick as Alana and her broom but she compensated by trying to pull the snitch into her space instead.

 

"Must be casted with a speed boost."

 

"No."Connor had an eye for identifying magical items enhanced with spells and this one looked like it had been ridden by thirty charms at least. "What are you up to, Elphie?" he mutters under his breath when he caught a glimpse of Hogwart's headmistress grinning. That couldn't be good.

 

Durmstrang's champion, Richard Goranski, was a seasoned player of Quidditch trained to outsmart seekers (for he isn't smart as they) by going below aerial view and attacking through ambush. It had surprisingly worked in his favor when Alana had let her guard down when the snitch was within arm's length.

 

"Curses!" she yelled as she almost fell off her broom. Richard let out a hearty laugh but victory was cut short when a fire was thrown his way. The oval silenced and the Durmstrang yelled at Elizabeth's direction, calling her a cheat for using fifth-tier magic. The raven head however, emerged just meters away from the snitch's direction, looking equally confused.

 

"That wasn't me" She says and more fire was blown from the above. The sound of heavy wings flapping and a battle cry that couldn't be mistaken other than one of the most powerful beasts of the wizarding world resonated throughout the oval arena.

 

Its feet landed on the ground earning a mini-earthquake and screaming from the crowd. Evan didn't know if they were horrified or excited. Connor could hear his own heartbeat as the word no way escaped his lips.

 

"A Romanian Longhorn." Evan hissed.

 

On cue the magnificent green dragon roared and all the champions pulled back on instinct while the golden snitch glowed iridescently and whirled around the dragon. "Elphaba was always fond of gravitational spells." Says Connor. "Invented a good couple ones too. Unfortunately, Emily here didn't make good use of it." He knew that if any of the three had just gotten the snitch before it reached the end line then no one would've woken the beast.

 

The only assurance the champions had from being eaten were the indestructible chains binding the dragon all around its neck and claws but its mouth was too dangerous to come close with. Alana took the leap of faith with counter jinxes against the fite but the snitch was becoming too unpredictable to catch up, even with her broom. It took seconds before she pronounced a spell too late and unable to deflect the blaze; she jumped.

 

Hogwarts student booed at her, but now excited that the game's difficulty level shot like a Christmas tree. No one was expecting this at all.

 

Richard fought with vigor, defensive and offensive spells casted almost randomly at every direction of the fire breathing beast. Elizabeth on the other hand poured green glamour on in attempt to avoid the dragon and get to the snitch instead. Ultimately she was caught under the Durmstrang's cracker jinx and ungracefully crash landed into the ground.

 

"Well that escalated quickly, don't you think so Ev?" The Slytherin slumped against the bleachers, scoffing at the anti-climactic end. The Durmstrang won by default and no one cared about the snitch anymore. "Ev? Evan?!"


End file.
